Time Travel Battousai Style
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: Joey and Espa are fighting. When Joey calls his Time Wizard card, it just so happens that the unexpected happens. What's the unexpected? You have to read to find out. Let's just say some unexpected things happened to Kenshin in his time RKYGO
1. ORO!

Konnichiwa readers of this Fanfiction! I'm Chibi Inuyasha, but, please, refer to me as Kai or Kaitou! Anyways, this is a Rurouni Kenshin and Yu-Gi- Oh crossover! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin. They are both works of two of Japan's top creators. Thank you, and have a nice day. -^_^-  
  
Chapter One: ORO!!  
  
Battle City Tournament. 11:50 A.M.  
  
Joey Wheeler gritted his teeth as Espa Roba placed one of his most powerful cards on the field.  
  
That card would be Jinzo.  
  
' Dammit! I can't stand against that monster! And not being to activate any of my trap cards just makes it worse!' Joey thought. He opened and clenched his fists over and over again. ' I. I don't think I can win.'  
  
You see, Jinzo's special ability can be quite difficult to deal with.  
  
It's ability? Deactivating trap cards so they can't be used.  
  
" Don't give up Joey! " a feminine voice reasoned, as if she was able to read his thoughts Joey wheeled around to find the voice's owner.  
  
His answer came when he turned around. Standing in the crowd was one of his friends.  
  
Her name? Tea Gardner. Although quite young, Tea was quite beautiful. Her brown hair fitted her personality quite nicely. Of course, when provoked, you might not want to be near her.  
  
" . Tea?" was all Joey could say.  
  
" Don't forget, Joey! This is for your sister!" Tea continued. " Think of Serenity!"  
  
Joey looked up. ' That's right! This is for my sister! I CAN'T let her down! ' " Yeah!! I can do this! Thanks Tea!" With a new sense of self- confidence, Joey grabbed the top card of his deck.  
  
Joey blinked. ' Yes! JUST the card I needed to win!' "It might be taking a long shot but here it goes. I'll activate Time Wizard's special technique!" he threw the card down on the field. Of course, Joey, being Joey, didn't see the subtle smirk of confidence forming on Espa's face.  
  
The holographic image of the Time Wizard looked remarkably a lot like a clock with a mustache. As the hand inside of it started to spin, he thrusted his staff in the air. " Time Magic!" He bellowed as the hands began to spin faster and faster with each passing moment.  
  
' Don't land on a skull.. Please, don't land on a skull!' thought Joey as he watched the Time Wizard work.  
  
The spin cycle started to slow down.  
  
* CLICK *  
  
* CLICK*  
  
* CLICK *  
  
The audience didn't dare make a sound.  
  
It clicked.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Three Times.  
  
Then, it stopped.  
  
The hushed audience stared wide-eyed at what had happened.  
  
The hand had stopped on a line.  
  
Then, all at once, hell broke out.  
  
" What happened!?" One person shouted.  
  
"It landed. on. a line!" Another stammered.  
  
" That's a first!"  
  
" NOW what?"  
  
The questions and comments all flooded in at once, however, one question hovered above all the rest.  
  
" . Who won .?"  
  
Thus, the tallying began. The different members of the audience yelled out names of their favorite duelist.  
  
" Joey!"  
  
" Espa!"  
  
" Espa!! "  
  
" Joey!!  
  
" MAI!"  
  
The people turned to look at the teenager who had shouted that.  
  
He blushed. " Umm. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
The two duelists weren't paying attention to the small war that was going on, for they saw something else, much, MUCH stranger.  
  
Strange, being a giant rip in space and time.  
  
Espa, being Espa, kept his cool as if he had been expecting the rip. Joey's reaction was a BIT different.  
  
" HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!!!!!"  
  
Okay, maybe it was more than just a bit, but it was enough to stop the war and avert the Duel Monster fans to what the two duelists saw.  
  
Needless to say, they gawked at it. Some actually fainted.  
  
Little did they expect what was coming.  
  
Year 1865 of the Meiji Era. Tokyo, Japan. 11:50 A.M.  
  
A red-haired samurai walked down the dirt roads of Tokyo. For a samurai, however, he had on the kindest smile as the two children with him held onto his loosely fitting kimono-like pants.  
  
The samurai's name was Kenshin Himura, also known by many as Hitokiri Battousai, The Man Slayer.  
  
Of course, he gave up killing after the war.  
  
One of the children tugged at Kenshin's pants. " Uncle Kenny, are we almost home?" she asked.  
  
' Uncle Kenny' looked down at the girl. " Yes, we are, Ayame, that we are." He reassured her.  
  
The other girl, Sasami, beamed up at the person who had become somewhat of a second father to her. " Uncle Kenny, will you play with us once we get there?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
Both of the girls jumped up and down. " Yaay!"  
  
Kenshin smiled at himself as the Kamiya Dojo loomed into view. Sensing no danger, he looked at the two girls. " Now, you two head on home. I'll catch up with you, that I will." he said.  
  
Sasami and Ayami looked up at Kenshin and nodded.  
  
They raced each other to the Dojo.  
  
Kenshin took one more step.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
IT being the large time rip appearing in the sky.  
  
" ORO?!" Kenshin shielded his eyes against the sun, which remarkably hadn't been blocked out, to get a better view of the magnificent portal.  
  
If only Kenshin's curiosity hadn't have gotten the better of him, what happened next might not have happened.  
  
The portal began to lift Kenshin up off his feet.  
  
Unfortunately, that was the time when Kaoru Kamiya had decided to meet up with Kenshin, only to be greeted by him desperately holding onto a tree in order not to fly up into the atmosphere.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin as he struggled to keep hold of the relatively thick branch.  
  
" Kenshin!!" Kaoru arrived just in time to see Kenshin being pulled off the branch and into, what it seemed like, space.  
  
Kaoru could hear that last word Kenshin said before he disappeared, " Orooooooo.!"  
  
Kaoru dropped to her knees as Kenshin disappeared, thinking she would never see him again.  
  
Battle City Tournament. 12:15 P.M.  
  
" Orooooooo!!!" A red haired boy dropped down from the Time Rip.  
  
The Rip closed.  
  
Joey stared at the boy as he got up.  
  
" Hey, you O.K.?" He asked. His question wasn't answered, because as soon as the boy got up, he turned around, to see the most fearsome thing he ever has.  
  
Jinzo.  
  
" ORO!!" the boy yelled again, before he fell unconscious. 


	2. From the PAST?

Hiya guys! Kai here with the second chapter to Time Travel: Battousai Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won Yu-Gi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin. Again, they belong to two of Japan's top creators.  
  
Every chapter, I'd like to respond to my reviewers. I feel it's polite (especially if they ask a question)  
  
Muka: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Ieva: I can't wait to see what he does, either! Wait...I know what's going to happen! Hee hee hee hee hee...  
  
Jenishi/Kumiko: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as any more to come!  
  
Chapter 2: From the PAST!?  
  
" Guys...'  
  
" No, no, Joey. THIS combo, not THAT one."  
  
" Guys?!"  
  
" THIS One, Gramps?"  
  
"No, Joey, THAT one!"  
  
" GUYS!!!"  
  
Joey and Yugi's Grandfather (Name PLEASE?) turned to look at Tea's fuming face.  
  
" What?"  
  
" He's awake."  
  
Joey blinked as he saw the red-haired man slowly starting to wake up.  
  
" Oh...Hey, man? You O.K.? I didn't get an answer last time I asked."  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened. " Oro? Oh. I'm fine, that I am."  
  
Then, another thought crossed Kenshin's mind.  
  
" What was that huge creature?"  
  
" That...creature? You mean Jinzo. Don't fret, it was just a hologram."  
  
" ...Hologram?"  
  
Joey blinked. " Don't tell me you've never seen a hologram before!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. " No, I'm afraid I haven't."  
  
Joey's eye twitched. " What century are you from?! The fifteenth?!"  
  
" Actually, nineteenth. Aren't we in the nineteenth century?"  
  
Kenshin blinked at the two teenagers and the old man gaping at him.  
  
" YOU'RE FROM THE NINETEENTH CENTURY!?"  
  
Kenshin was a bit surprised from the man's sudden outburst.  
  
" Gramps, calm down..."  
  
Tea decided to butt in then.  
  
" I bet...that rip in space had something to do with this..."  
  
Kenshin's head literally shot up.  
  
" Oro? Rip in space?"  
  
"Yeah. The one YOU fell from."  
  
" That explains it, that it does..." Kenshin sighed.  
  
" Sano and Yahiko better keep an eye out for Miss Kaoru until I get back...not that she couldn't take care of herself..."  
  
" Umm... You might not ever get back..."  
  
Joey decided to say that rather slowly to hopefully avoid any outburst.  
  
" ORO!?"  
  
Of course, his attempts were yet again futile.  
  
" Well, I think that when I played my Time Wizard card, the line it landed on messed up the time sequence and caused YOU to come to this century..."  
  
Kenshin nodded slightly in understanding  
  
" I think I get it...But...what's a 'Time Wizard'?"  
  
" ...You DON'T get it, do you?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. " That I don't."  
  
Tea sighed. " Let me explain. In this time, we play a game called Duel Monsters. In order to play this game, you have to use your own cards in order to overpower your opponents' cards... Or, something like that."  
  
Kenshin nodded. " Then, what is the point of this game?"  
  
" Ermm...for most people there ISN'T a point. Only to have fun...However..."  
  
" However?"  
  
" Right now, my our friend, Yugi, is having trouble concerning his Millennium Puzzle. It seems both him and the puzzle's spirit, Yami, are under attack by the other holders of the other millennium items...and, they have the power to bring the monsters to life..."  
  
Kenshin blinked.  
  
" I see. Well, perhaps I could help."  
  
Joey couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" Haha...How could YOU help!?"  
  
Kenshin continued to remain calm. " I happen to be a rather skilled swordsman... Also, you could teach me how to play this game."  
  
Joey, Tea, and Yugi's Grandfather blinked, just then noticing the sword at Kenshin's waist.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Well, then, Ahh...What's you name?"  
  
" Himura. Kenshin Himura."  
  
" Well, then, Kenshin, Joey, Tea, and I would gladly teach you how to play the game. Your in luck I own a game store. I have plenty of cards."  
  
Kenshin just smiled and nodded. ' It seems my life gets more confusing each day..."  
  
And with that last thought, Kenshin walked over to his new friends. 


	3. MUST read

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	4. Where's that Bokken?

Yaaay! I got me account back!  
  
You all know what THAT means. ^_~  
  
To the reviewers.  
  
Rurouni-agra- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I must read your fic sometime! Promise I will get to it!  
  
Youkai youko- Ohh...they'll learn...they'll learn...  
  
Luis- Glad you liked it, too, although, you COULD'VE read the second chapter as well. =)  
  
School Reviewer- Meh. My computers at school BLOCK FF.net. -.-; Luckiness... Well, either way, glad you enjoyed it! Read on! (P.S.- Stare back at 'em!)  
  
Haru- I'm making this chapter as quickly as possible! XP  
  
Kioko4- Yes. =P  
  
Jenishi/Kumiko- Neither did I. =P Strange how things turn out, ne?  
  
End  
  
Chapter 3: Where's that Bokken?  
  
Kenshin nodded as he watched Joey and 'Gramps', as Joey called him, duel.  
  
Joey looked at his hand.  
  
" Hmm... I sacrifice Alligator's Sword and Panther Warrior for the Red Eye Black Dragon!" Joey announced, discarding his two weaker monsters in order to summon a more powerful one.  
  
" Now..." he threw down a green card. Magic, as he called it.  
  
" I will use Polymerization in order to combine Time Wizard and Baby Dragon..." He took two cards out of his hand; the one supposedly that caused all this trouble and a rather kiddish looking dragon and deposited them onto of his earlier sacrifices. " And create Thousand Dragon!"  
  
Kenshin blinked. " Oro?? I thought you were only allowed one summon per turn."  
  
'Gramps' looked up.  
  
" Technically, that is true. However, mixing monsters together is sort of a special summon..."  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
" Err...Yeah. What he said." Joey blinked, not sure if he understood that himself.  
  
The game ended rather quickly, with Kenshin taking in all the info his brain could hold...which was a lot.  
  
The next day- Lunch Time  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped as he watched Tea and Joey fighting over a piece of food.  
  
" It's MINE!!"  
  
"No...MINE!!"  
  
"Just like back home..." he laughed slightly remembering all the days that Sanosuke and Yahiko had fought over food, leaving him with nothing. Nada.  
  
He may have been hungry, but at least he was where he belonged.  
  
" ...Shin!"  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked at Tea.  
  
" Kenshin! Aren't you hungry?"  
  
" Oro? Oh. Yeah. Thank you for the meal..." Kenshin quickly ate his meal.  
  
Later that day, Kenshin was scrolling threw a few of his Duel Monster Cards that Joey had given him... in order to teach him how to use a sword.  
  
Of course, there was no way Kenshin was going to teach this kid the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Technique. That would be mayhem.  
  
So instead, Kenshin was going to teach Joey the basic techniques of sword handling. With a bokken, of course.  
  
Kenshin blinked when he heard a round object click.  
  
" Ah. According to Joey, it's time to train..." Kenshin nodded and grabbed his reversed blade.  
  
" I will have to find a bokken first, however..." 


End file.
